Ore Wo Dare Da To Omotte Yagaru?!!! - Chapter 2
''Chapter 2 - Oshinold'' There were only a few places within Dynseryr that was naturally free of foam. One of those places was the Oshinold-mura (Village of Oshinold). In spite of the fact that it was a geographical rarity, there really wasn't much to Oshinold. Though by an Earthling's standards, it was a bit odd. For the structures of Oshinold weren't primarily made of wood as one might have expected. They also weren't primarily made of bricks of any substance or an animal product such as fur or bones. Instead they were primarily made paper. Yep. That's right. Paper. To be more specific; Oshinold's structures consisted of an earthen foundation that was carpeted with paper, paper walls that were erected by stringing the paper from pillars of rasenboku, and a flat roof of paper. Though the structures of Oshinold may sound like some of the most fragile buildings to have ever been built, in actuality they're one of the sturdiest. The paper that the Oshinolds simply loved to include in their architecture was elastic to an impossible extent. If an elephant were to be rocketed into an outstretched sheet of the Oshinolds' paper at a supersonic speed, the paper would effortlessly fling the elephant back from whence it came at a hypersonic speed. It should also be noted that the paper was also a thermal insulator and watertight, meaning that it tended to keep the temperature at a preferable height and it didn't leak whenever there was rain. The pillars from which the paper was strung were each logs of rasenboku that had been drilled as deeply as thirty-five feet underground. Considering the fact that rasenboku was one of the Kisatsu no Basho's stronger woods, you were just as likely to break the pillars as you were to tear the paper. As in, you probably aren't going to be doing that. Other than their buildings, there really wasn't anything peculiar about Oshinold. In fact, it was kind of a bland as far as the wonders of the Kisatsu no Basho go. Sure there were a number of vegetable patches, but they weren't anywhere near as extensive as the fields of cash crops you'd see on a farm much less a full-fledged plantation. Sure there were quite a few animals strolling about, but nowhere near as many as you'd see on a ranch. And sure it was under the tyrannical sovereignty of a gang of bandits, but the membership of that gang wasn't anywhere near as numerous as those that could be found within the confines of the Tokudai Museifu (Extra-Large Anarchy). To put this to rest, there wasn't anything spectacular about Oshinold except that it just so happened to be the first settlement that Kit and Bakamaru came upon. To the the inhabitants of Oshinold, Kit and Bakamaru were more than just a strange sight. They were a freaking omen. Under normal circumstances, a dodo with an arrow in its side was as dead as a doornail. Not only that, it also tended to be strenuously dragged back to Oshinold by a rope that was customarily tied around its neck. Kit and Bakamaru made their way into Oshinold with a still-breathing Bakamaru held directly above Kit's head as if the dodo was as light as a feather. There wasn't a single thing about Kit and Bakamaru's arrival that made so much as a lick of sense to the Oshinolds. The fact that Kit was a human, and an impossibly blonde-haired human at that, only served to unnerve the Oshinolds further. However, Kit's humanity convinced the Oshinolds to give Kit a break. Since they knew next to nothing about humans, the Oshinolds figured that whatever the hell it was that Kit was doing must've been normal for a human. They also figured that it probably had next to nothing to do with them and thus that Kit was simply going to come and go. Unfortunately for Kit, the moment he opened his big mouth he jossed the predictions of the Oshinolds and as a result caused the Oshinolds to suspect him of being a harbinger of misfortune. "Excuse me! But does anyone know where I can find a veterinarian?" called out Kit as loudly as he could, cementing both the fact that whatever the hell he was doing DID have something to do with the Oshinolds and the fact that he WASN'T going to simply come and go. He was here to stay until he was satisfied. A thought that sent shivers down the Oshinolds' bones. Unbeknownst to Kit, he had just made two major mistakes. Under normal circumstances, what he'd done wouldn't be considered a mistake. Regardless of his behavior, the Oshinolds would have ignored him out of the hope that doing so would make him leave. However, Oshinold was not under normal circumstances at the moment. As stated before, Oshinold was currently under the tyrannical sovereignty of a gang of bandits. A gang that referred to itself as the Binta Hidan (Slap in the Face Bandit Gang). Due to the fact that they spent a supermajority of their time taking pleasure in the various tributes they'd coerced from the Oshinolds, the Binta Hidan probably wouldn't had taken notice of Kit if he hadn't made those mistakes. Kit's first mistake was the volume at which he was speaking. He was loud. Too loud. Far too loud for him to be someone that was aware of the presence of bandits in Oshinold. It was common sense that you kept your voice down whenever you were in the presence of bandits in order to avoid becoming a target of their banditry. The fact that Kit was yelling at the top of his lungs would mean one of two things to a bandit. Kit was either ignorant of the nature of his current environment or confident in the fact that he could overcome it. The idea of such confidence would be unnerving to one whom subsisted by coercing the weak into compliance, so most bandits would have gone with ignorant which is exactly with the Binta Hidan did. The second mistake was his choice of words. Or rather his choice of a single word. That word being veterinarian. By using the word veterinarian, Kit unintentionally identified himself as being one of the privileged few whom would have business with such a specialist. If Kit had asked if there were anyone whom was good with animals around, he would have been fine on that point. But by using the word veterinarian, he'd just screwed himself over. Ignorant and privileged. The perfect target. It's no wonder that the Binta Hidan actually bothered to abandon their merrymaking in order to confront Kit whom by this point was at the very center of Oshinold looking around for a veterinary clinic... Ore Wo Dare Da To Omotte Yagaru?!!! - Chapter 3